Sometimes it will jump right in your face
by Katlolipop
Summary: Moonlight Riddle Monroe is no ordinary girl. She hides from her fears and her problems. When someone tries to hurt her sister , Moonlight has had enough. It forces her into meeting the one person who can turn her life around.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: okay so this is my second story! Yay! :) This chapter is just sort of an intro to the real story. Chapter one will be coming soon! Please enjoy review do it for Johnny! :)**

Every other day I would just let it go. No matter what people did or said to me and about me. I didn't care. But take it out on my kid sister and you better change your name and your face. Maybe even move to Africa. I was gonna make him pay for what he did. I had never felt mad or angry or pissed off before today. I was walking downtown in an alley between two old apartment buildings with my baseball bat in hand. On the first floor of the building with the red bricks is where the Shepard Outfit crashed since it was abandoned, nobody cared. I tightened my grip on the baseball bat with both of my hands. Tim Shepard was gonna pay and that starts with his hangout.

I smashed the bat into the windows of the apartment. Even though I had broken all the windows of that apartment I didn't feel like it was enough so I started hitting the wall as well leaving only small crack behind. The handle of my old baseball bat broke right in the middle and the end fell on the concrete. I leaned against the brick wall and myself fall. I sat there in the cold for a couple of minute fighting to keep tears of frustration from falling.

I heard footsteps coming near the alley. I jumped to my feet and hid in my black hoodie. I started fast walking towards the exit before someone caught me. I guess it was to late I came face to face with non-other than Dallas Winston.

A/n: as I said before the real chapters will begin soon ! I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 1: Those silver eyes

**a/n : ok so this is the official chapter one ! Yay so happy ! Enjoy**!

Dally's POV

Chapter 1

I had been walking around town for a while. I was at the Curtis house but I was getting real bored. Don't get me wrong they are great. Just too innocent for me sometimes. I hadn't seen Tim in a while so I figured I'd drop by. He'd probably be at his Outfit's hangout an old abandoned apartment building in a downtown alley. I made a right turn into the alley. I saw a shape. It was someone with a black hoodie his or her face was hidden by its hood. The person was only a few inches in front of me before stopping it's fast walking. He or she lifted it's head. The wind blow off the person's hood. It was a she. She was about sixteen years old and a half foot shorter than me. She had those eyes... Beautiful eyes they were silver... Just like the moon. She had this dark black wavy hair that went to the middle of her back and full light pink lips. She was breath taking. But when I looked behind her I realised what she was doing here.

" Who the hell are you?!" I asked glaring at her. The only thing I saw in her eyes was emptiness. There was no way of knowing if she was scared or not. She just stood there looking at me in the eye.

"I asked you a question and you better answer me right now!" I said raising my tone.

"Why would I tell you anything?" She asked . She still looked at me directly. Usually girls would be scared and run like the devil was after them but this girl just stood there looking as empty as Two-Bit's beer bottles.

"Just answer the question already!"

" Moonlight." She answered.

"Moonlight who?" Now I was getting pretty ticked off . It was a simple question. Not a test! Jesus Christ.

She opened her mouth and before she had the chance to speak, the sirens of the police car were heard they were coming here because in this neighborhood you could practically hear a pin drop it was so empty. I knew it was because of what she did to the building that they came. I couldn't let them take her to jail. She was so ... I don't know ... Innocent? Pure? I really didn't know. But I knew it would ruin her to go to jail.

"At the end of the alley theres a ladder climb it and stay there 'till the police is gone. I'll take care of it." I ordered pointing behind her. She looked at me with a puzzled expression. Nodded slowly and started to walk away. She stop dead in her tracks, turned around to face me and mouthed 'thank you'. She then continued her way towards the ladder. The officer; m. Presley which I recognized from my many stays at the prison, walked up to me.

"Well well. Dallas Winston! What a surprise! " he said sarcastically.

"What have you done this time?"

" Look around." I replied gesturing the broken windows and the baseball bat on the ground .

" You know what to do Dally." M . Presley said pointing the police car few feet away.

"Yeah, yeah..."

** A/n: i know this is short but i will update more often if its shorter because im pretty busy and I have my other fanfic going on so yeahh enjoy! :)**


	3. This is my life

**A/n: hey guys sorry for the long wait ! Humm so yeah... Please enjoy this chapter... R&R ! :) Shout out to Carmen Reid for all the awesome messages and reviews your amazing! And to Tina sorry for always saying im gonna update and I never do! Sooo soorrrryyy!** **also i forgot to mention the greasers are physically like the movie and i sorta did a cast for the bew characters i'm introducing so each time i introduce a character ill write the actors name in here. Cast: Moonlight Monroe - Lily collins. Luna Monroe- Mackenzie Foy. **

**Disclaimers: i do not own the outsiders . :'( lol**

Moonlight's POV

Chapter 2

"At the end of the alley theres a ladder climb it and stay there 'till the police is gone. I'll take care of it." He ordered pointing behind me. Why !? Why would he want to help me ? He's Dallas Winston for christ's sakes ! He does whatever he wants and doesn't give a damn! The reason that made most sense to me was that he didn't go to jail in a while and wanted to go back with his jail buddies. That's nonsense! I just started to walk away but I stopped in my tracks, turned around and mouthed 'thank you' and made my way towards the ladder even if it wasn't that high I was sorta scared. Coz I feel uncomfortable when I'm... well off the ground. When I got to the top i laid on my belly watching Dallas and the cop talking and then Dallas getting in the back of the police car by him self like it was no big deal. The police car drove away and I climbed down the ladder. I started running as fast as I possibly could out of the ally , across the road and through the woods were an old lost house stood. The house I like to call home. I opened the front door and quietly shutting it behind me. I knocked twice paused then knocked twice again. In response three gentle knocks were herd across the house my little sister was home. I removed my old cowboy boots and threw them in the living room closet along with my hoodie .

I ran up the staircase and turned to my right into the hallway , where my bedroom was. I opened my door and threw myself onto my bed. It wasn't exactly a bed it was more of an old mattress with a pillow and a blanket. I gave my real bed to my little sister because we can't afford another real bed. I raised my sister Luna on my own our parents went on a road trip one day and never came back. So we had to pack the important and ran away before someone came and took us to some home. Thats when we found this old abandoned house in the woods. I got a job it was just enough to buy food and some necessities. We didn't have electricity or water since no one knew about this house. But there is a small lake not far where we can clean up. At least the water's clean. I looked up to the old celling where I painted some dragons and scorpions. Don't ask. They're all painted red, black and white. They calm me. I heard a crack and lifted my head. Luna was standing in the door way holding her notebook. Thats how we communicate. Since shes mute and we are poor we couldn't put her in a special class to learn the signs and stuff. Her reddish brown hair was in a braid that went almost to the middle of her back and she was wearing a light blue dress with a white collar. I got up from my mattress and took the notebook out of her hands.

'Were were yu? ' Okay her spelling is awful but she eight so who cares . I wasn't gone that long... Its 5:46. Shit forgot about supper!

"I'm sorry I had some ... stuff to do yeah... Ummm I'm gonna go make us some sandwiches okay?"

She simply nodded gave me a hug and went back into her room across the hall from me. As much as I love my kid sister sometimes it annoys the crap outta me when I have to act like her mum. I went downstairs and started making our sandwiches thinking what would have happened to Luna if Dallas wouldn't have been there and I would of been the one going in the cooler. I'd have to thank him later. I finished my sister's peanut butter and jelly sandwich cut it in half and set it on the counter.

"Luna! Supper's ready!" I called. Her light steps were heard and soon she was sitting in front of me eating like she had been about to starve. I ruffled her hair and started eating my own sandwich.


	4. Thank you

**A/n : ok so heres chapter three sorry if i dont update too often but im more concentrated on mahh other story so yeahh but ill probably update this one once a week so ve patiente with me . this chapter dedicated to mah friend Tina. thx for putting up with the sarcastic bitch i am! lol . R&R ! enjoy! **

Chapter 3

For the next three weeks all I could think about was my first encounter with Dallas. I wouldn't get over the fact he sorta saved my ass.I did the crime and he willingly did the I was a complete stranger to him. I tilted my head to look at the square shaped clock, beside my bed. It read 6:30 am. Time to wake up. I don't wanna get up. I am not a morning person.I slowly got up,stretched a little, rubbed my eyes, yawned and then made my way across the hall to my kid sister's bedroom.I opened the door and laughed at what I saw; she was sleeping on her face with her butt in the air. "Lulu, wake up honey. Theres school today." I said slowly got out of her position and started stretching just like a cat, then laid back down. "Come on not today get up get dressed, I'll go make breakfast okay?" She completely ignored me I guess not being a morning person runs in this family. I was over to her bed, sat on her feet and started tickling her. Its a shame I couldn't hear her laugh though.I stopped and pointed the door. She took her notebook and wrote 'Fine'. I got off of her and made my way to my room. I stood in front of my dresser and analyzed it; Black shirt... black t-shirt... black hoodies... jeans...black converse... navy blue... I went for the navy blue shirt for a change. I pulled on my jeans and threw my pjs in the basket. I walked over to the old mirror on my wall. It was mom's I missed her. But its been three years since she's gone but I gave up on the idea of her coming back. I shrugged off the thought and brought my hair into a pony tail.I adjusted it a bit and once I was satisfied I went downstairs to make breakfast.I made my sister`s usual ; peanut butter jelly.I packed her lunch for school and was just finishing mine when my sister came downstairs. She was wearing a short jean skirt and a yellow t-shirt with a purple butterfly on the also wore her hair in a braid that was tied with a yellow sat in front of me and we ate in silence. Obviously. And when the clock struck 7:30 we picked up our school bags and got out of the house. We walked out of the woods and walked down the street passing many houses until we got in front of the elementary school. I gave Luna a hug and told her to be careful with the others, which was unnecessary cause she couldn't even hurt a bug much. I walked along the side walk and crossed the road to the DX still walking forward, since my school was a bit further down that road. I knew someone was following me because I could hear footsteps behind me.

I heard some snickering and turned around. " The hell you want?! " I snapped . "Broad chill! Just walking to school." He said .

"Like you would even bother Dallas." I mumbled. "Sorry what was that ?" He asked cupping his ear. "You heard me!" He was getting on my nerves and we haven't even talked for a minute yet! "Now what do you want?!"

"I just came to talk ..." He replied lighting a cigarette.

"Okay haven't got all day! So talk!" I was getting mighty annoyed and somewhat intrigued. Just get out with it!

"I didn't went to jail for you ya know? It was just time i went to jail again ,keep up my rep." He said with a laugh. " So you were too scared to do the crime so you had to use someone else to do it for you. A girl on top o' that!" I laughed.

"Don't get wise! Ya hear?!" He was now pointing his finger towards only an inch from my face.

"Jesus theres pills for that the store!" I mocked. He just stood there glaring at me, so I took it out of his mouth , took a drag and gave it back to him with a grin.

"I don't wanna hear about this conversation again! Clear?!" God why'd he have to be so urggg!

"I don't do promises." I spat back. We both started to walk our separate ways but I suddenly screamed his name. He turned around and looked at me like he had somewhere to be. I walked back towards him. I looked to the ground then back up to me his eyes. "I know you didn't do it fir your rep but whatever the reason is... Thank you." I said I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek because I was taken by the moment. Thats when I heard to school bell ring and ran back to school.


	5. Friday it is

**A/N: I'm soo, soo sorry about the long wait! My Ipod stopped working and I wrote my chapters on there so I had to start all over again. BTW I'm not A Ipod abuser I just woke up one morning and the screen stopped working. everything else works but anyways I had to rewrite my chapter and get used to my laptop coz the keyboard is in french and even though I was aised that way it's so much more complicated than in english anywhoo on with the story enjoy, review, favorite or follow!**

For the next couple of days I kept bumping into the same person. I meant someone kept bumping into me. Every morning Dallas walks me from the DX to school and he insisted that it was just a coincidence. I think not ... He kept asking questions about my hair or the colour of my eyes or if I`d like to grab a coke with him sometime and I`d keep telling him to go to hell politely... Well as polite as I get. But it seemed like the more I rejected him the more he was determined to make me say yes.

I was walking to school one morning after dropping my sister to her school, when surprise, surprise (you can practically imagine the sarcasm) Dallas appeared beside me. I just kept walking.

"Don`t try the answer in: no." I said sharply. He just smirked.

"Come on I know you want it and _you_ know you want it. What d'you say you and me, Friday night at Buck`s. "he asked.

"If I say yes will you leave the hell alone?!" It started of calmly but at the end I let my temper get to me.

"It depends on..." he trailed off and put his finger on his chin in a thinking manner "If you want to go out with me again."

"Oh! You wish!" I laughed playfully pushing on his shoulder. I wasn`t too fond about going at _Buck`s_ with him but if he ever tried anything ... let's just say he won`t see out of an eye for a while.

"Meet you there at seven, Friday."

"Fine. Whatever." I replied trying to sound annoyed but truth be told I`m looking forward to meeting him Friday night. He had a satisfied look on his face as I walked through the school doors.

I walked to my locker and prepared my books for my first class which happened to be chemistry. Chemistry I knew what was since that morning. I kept mentally face palming myself and whispering to myself; _Focus Moonlight, focus! Boys never got to you before and this time is no exception. Think about your sister you don`t have time for boys! _However that didn`t make the cut nor push Dallas outta my mind. Just as I closed my locker a pair of hands landed on my shoulders and I almost jumped through the roof. I was relieved seeing that it was only my friend Moira, who I call Moe, because I`m lazy and that is way shorter.

"Jesus Moe! You scared me half to death! Almost had a heart attack!" I complained.

"Well excuse me!" Put her hands up in surrender.

"Yeah that's right excuse you!" I said trying for the second time that day to look annoyed. That really didn't work because it was quickly replace by a smile. We literally skipped to class ignoring the weird looks from everyone else. Moe and I decided that since last year , our freshman year, we were practically invisible, this year we were gonna leave a trace and stop hiding in the shadows just because we are scared of what people think. If they have a problem with that they know where they can put it! Go girl power and go sisterhood! We were late of like 3 minutes which was happening more often lately due to the fact that I was being held back a bit by the same person on my way to school. But I didn't mind it was worth it. _Face palm!_ That time it wasn't mentally it was real and it hurt a bit. _Stop thinking like that your acting weird and people are going to notice._ I thought.

Our teacher Mrs. Chyre didn't say anything but she demanded that we stay after class to talk. So then after the bell rang and the students were practically running out the door, we just put our stuff together and walk towards the front of the class to Mrs. Chyres's desk.

"Ladies you are two of my best students and I'm sure you have a good explanation for being late yet again. " She said adjusting her glasses on her nose. Moe and I looked at each other and by the look she was giving me I knew she hadn't come up with an excuse. Problem is I didn't either.

"Since this is clearly not like you girls I am going to let it slide but this better not happen again." She said after a short moment of silence.

"Thank you it won't." Said Moe. We hurried out of the classroom and as soon as we reached Moe's locker I let out a sight. "I've been trying to cover for you for the last week care to tell me why you're being late every morning?" She asked.

"I-I ... I've been busy at home taking care of Luna and stuff..." I lied. But I knew she'd never buy it you have to be a hell of a good liar to get away with her. She stopped switching her books and turned around to face me giving me a dirty look. As if she were saying; Bullshit. "Alright if I tell you, you will be sworn to secrecy no matter what happens." I held out my pinkie and she smiled widely wrapping it hers. "But not here. Follow me."

After she closed her locker I took her arm and dragged her into the janitor's closet making sure no one saw us go in.

"Now spill the beans Moon. Now!" she said impatiently.

"I was getting to that." I took a deep breath wondering if I should give another go to lying, but I knew she'd find out anyways. "Dallas Winston is an annoying ass that has been trying to get me to go on a date with him for the past week or so..." I explained. I don't really think he's an annoying ass but I knew how she felt about him. She thought he was just a trouble maker.

"And... you said no right?" She asked eyeing me carefully. I just looked guiltily at the ground, remembering that I had accepted his offer that same morning. "You said yes?!" Moe looked at me in disbelief slowly shaking her head.

"Under the condition that he'd leave me alone afterwards!" I tried to reason with her but she still had the same look on her face.

She sighted and let her shoulders fall a bit. "So when's that date of yours?"

"Friday night at Buck's... Don't worry I'll be on my guard."

"Wait who's gonna watch Luna?" She asked.

"Yeah about that... Would watch her for me?"

"Oh! Hell no!" she exclaimed bringing her pointer finger in the air.

"Come on she's not that... bad. She can't even complain! And for the record she's ten times easier than your brother!" Her little brother was a pest and last time I babysat him he peed in one of his father's empty beer bottles. Talk about a little angel. And I'm the one who had to clean that up before they're parents came back.

After a while trying to convince her she finally accepted under the condition that as soon as I came back I'd have to give her full detail.


End file.
